Expect The Unexpected
by SapphireKageKyuura
Summary: Kagome calls the jewel to her, with her fully controlled miko powers. The final battle happens as soon as the jewel gets in Kagome's hand. Naraku is defeated, Hakudoshi and Kana become Kagome's brother and sister. Shippo becomes her son for real. Kagome goes back to her time, and moves to Forks to start fresh. Will she fall in love with our favorite wolf? (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

Expect The Unexpected

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight. I do not own it's characters even though I wish I did.

Chapter 1: Expect the unexpected

Kagome's POV

I was tired of telling Inuyasha where I was going. Tired of reporting to him as if he was my alpha. I was tired of being tired. Tired of fighting over meaningless shit that had nothing to do with me. It was always about him, what he wanted and about Kikyo. That dead bitch was the one thing I didn't want to hear about. I didn't care if some powerful youkai came and killed her out of the blue for no reason at all.

Kikyo was the reason I even started hating in the first place. Kikyo was reason that there was no room in his heart for me. That bitch was the reason I usually went home crying. That bitch was the exact reason I started taking martial arts classes when I was in my time. And it's been six months since I have been back in the Feudal era, I bet the moment Inuyasha senses me he's going to come running. Then he's going to start yelling at me. I could practically hear his voice. How annoying it was to always hearing him yell over some stupid shit.

Now I was prepared to kick ass, I wasn't going to be verbally abused anymore. I wasn't going to be Kikyo's replacement because I was simply there. So here I was standing in a what seemed an empty field that surrounded the well. I could smell Inuyasha scent, how it mingled with Kikyo's. So he was with her was he? Well that gave her all the more reason to kick his ass. He will now know the pain he had put her through.

In no time at all, I watched as Inuyasha ran into the clearing. He had a pissed off look on his face. He glared at me, and frowned as if I had done something wrong. How stupid was he? I haven't done a thing wrong. So who was he to look at me that way? I growled out loudly, I didn't like the look on his face. It was like I was being mentally scolded by my mother. Even though my mother knew better then to scold me for something I didn't do. My mother, she fears me, so she wouldn't dream of behaving like Inuyasha was at this moment.

"Inuyasha..." I said coldly, as I glared at him. Who did he think he was?

"Kagome! You wench! What the hell took you so long?" Inuyasha yelled. I just had to smirk at that.

"I was in my time, doing what teenage girls do all the time. Shopping, training, sleeping, eating, bathing then training again." I said as I laughed bitterly.

"Training? What training?" Inuyasha asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Martial arts training, of course. I'm no longer the weak girl you saw six months ago Inuyasha." I smirked, he once again went to being pissed off.

Inuyasha growled; he didn't like that I could defend myself. He must of loved saving me all the time when a youkai came looking for the jewel shards. I always loved getting a rise out of him, he was so easy to rile up. He had a quick temper, couldn't wield his sword for shits, always was defeated by his older half brother Sesshomaru, who loved making Inuyasha angry. When angry, your senses cannot focus properly, this is reason his battles always on the losing team. I had lost all love I had for him, the first few times he ran off to Kikyo. Kissed Kikyo, then mated her right in the middle of a fucking forest. I hated him that day, which was another reason I went to my time for six months. I trained in all martial arts, and weaponry. Mastered everything within two months. The other months however I spent training my miko powers. My mother was the one who trained me. My mother may not have any real power; but she did know a lot about miko powers being a shrine maiden and all.

The look on Inuyasha's face was very exciting. It made me feel like a kid on Christmas day.

"You bitch, you stayed in your time just to train when we have jewel shards to find! Do you care about anything? The fact that you shattered the jewel. It is your fault after all. Kikyo would have never let this happen!"

Kagome growled, how dare he blame her for that little mistake she made. She was only 15 years old. Then he goes and mentions Kikyo. What he didn't know was that if she wanted to, she could call the jewel with her soul. Closing her eyes, she mentally called for the jewel. All the shards of jewel would be coming to her. And she would be over-joyed. If this happens, then Naraku will come looking for them. That would mean that the final battle would come faster.

Meanwhile with Naraku

He was sitting in his throne room, thinking up a new plot to destroy Inuyasha and his group. Too many times had they come close to defeating him. Too many times had they ruined all his plans. And way too many times had they killed his incarnations; each and every time taking a piece of the jewel with their win.

As he was thinking, he didn't notice a pink glow coming from his chest. Before he could react, the jewel flew from his chest, leaving a hole in it's place. He screamed a little in pain, then watched as the jewel flew out of his castle. He narrowed his eyes, what had just happened. Then he heard Kohaku hit the ground completely motionless. He looked at his servant, he was completely void of life, and the jewel shard imbeded in the back of his neck was gone. His eyes widened, something was happening and he didn't know what. Whoever it was, had called the jewel to them. The only one who could have done that would have been a powerful miko. He snarled, the only powerful miko he knew of would have been Kikyo. So he teleported using his miasma to find Kikyo.

He appeared in front of the dead miko, completely pissed off. She was leaning against a tree, her eyes closed, and her body glowing. Her soul stealers were flying all around her, a couple of them holding souls from dead women.

He sneered, it was utterly disgusting that she'd use dead women's souls to stay alive. Why he even loved this woman was beyond him. He may not have his heart anymore, but his body still desired Kikyo. He blamed it on his human half, Onigumo, the name he had before he became Naraku.

"Woman, where is the jewel?" Naraku growled out, his eyes narrowed, showing nothing but fury.

"I haven't the slightest clue, Naraku. My only guess is that Kagome has it." Kikyo said, disgust shown on her face when she said Kagome's name.

Kikyo's answer only served to make him more angry. With a furious growl he vanished in his miasma. He will have that jewel if it was the last thing he did.

Kagome's POV

I could feel Naraku's aura coming closer to Kaede's village. And boy was he furious. He must of found out that she had the jewel. I looked down to my hand, where the jewel finally whole, laid in my hand. Within minutes, Naraku was finally in the clearing that Inuyasha and I stood in. He was still as handsome as I remembered him to be. Don't get me wrong, I don't hit on the bad guys. But he was drop dead gorgeous. His long black hair that reached his waist, his dark crimson eyes that were narrowed in fury. He was dressed in a black and purple kimono, his armor was similar to Sesshomaru's with spikes on his shoulders and on the chest plate. The funny thing was, he didn't have one of his incarnations with him. Just himself.

"Naraku..." I said coldly, and smirked at him. "I see you've come for the jewel,"

Naraku growled furiously at me. I knew he was angry, this only served as my amusement in all of this. In minutes, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Koga and his brother's, Ayame, Bankotsu and his six brothers all showed up. Good, my back up reinforcements finally arrived.

"Give me the jewel woman, and I shall let you live." Naraku said glaring ice daggers at me.

I laughed, that's right I laughed so hard I had tears falling from my eyes. "No." I said smirking.

Everyone had looked at me as if I was crazy. So what let them believe that I was. I was not allowing that crazy psycho power hungry asshole get the jewel. Without warning, I shot a powerful blast of my miko powers, as I expected Naraku erected a purple barrier around himself, unfortunately my blast shot right through that barrier.

Half of his body was purified. If things keep going, no one would have the chance to get a hit in on Naraku. I will kill him, for my misery, for my friends misery. He had attempted to get away with kidnapping my boy Shippo. And like always I got him back, and left Naraku in a bleeding mess. I remember that day. How badly I kicked his ass; and not once had Naraku been able to get a hit in. All his attacks had missed me by five inches. I had been able to dodge them all, thanks to my martial arts training.

Naraku got even more angry at my answer. He healed himself, and charged at me with intent to kill me. I was not about to let that happen. So without any effort I dodged, doing a round house kick, I kicked him in the face which sent him twenty feet away from me, he crashed into five trees.

Everyone winced as they imagined how much that would hurt. "Did you honestly think that weak charge was going to work?" I said as I laughed.

"You bitch! Stand still so I can kill you!" Naraku yelled as he charged again, his hands charged with his miasma.

Once again I dodged, shooting a blast at him. This blast wasn't like the last one I shot at him. This one took his head clean off. I then purified the rest of his body, so he couldn't regenerate. I had multiplied myself, into two, I sent one of them to kill his heart. They had succeeded. The other one killed off the rest of Naraku's incarnations except Hakudoshi, and Kana. Hakudoshi looked at me silently asking me why I left him live. Kana she looked more livlely then I've ever seen her. Her eyes still the black voids, but they showed emotion for the first time. She smiled, feeling her heart had returned.

"Hakudoshi I let you live, because you remind me of my younger brother. He may not be emotionless like you are, but he was goal driven and independent like you are. Will you become my little brother? And Kana you are like a little sister I never had. Will you become my little sister?" I said as I looked at each of them.

Hakudoshi nodded as he smiled for the first time. "I will become your brother."

Kana smiled, "And I will become your sister."

I smiled, I finally had two younger siblings, ones that were demons. I enjoyed the thought of that.

"Then we're going to need to do a blood bond. And Shippo you will offically be my son. So I'll need to do the blood blond with you too." I said happily.

"Yay! I finally have you as my mother!" Shippo said excitedly as he hugged her legs.

The next day, I stood in a clearing. Inuyasha didn't look at all pleased that I was bonding with two former enemies. Sesshomaru had a pleased look on his face, but that was all I could see on that usual cold emotionless mask he always wore. Sango and Miroku had smiles on their faces, and Shippo had a grin on his face. Koga also didn't look pleased, as did his brothers. Ayame just smiled. Bankotsu and his brothers all frowned, not looking pleased that they had to be here to witness this blood bond. And lastly Rin, she had a grin on her face, just happy she got to witness a blood bond for the first time.

I chanted a few words, as I cut my hand, then handed the knife to Hakudoshi who cut his hand, handing it to Kana who did the same after that she handed it to Shippo who also did the same. I continued chanting the words, as we mixed our blood together. First I mixed mine with Shippo's, which got me a small blue and red flame on my shoulder. Then I mixed my blood with Hakudoshi's and Kana's. When that was done, I started to change. I now I had red and silver/white streaks in my hair. My eyes had purple and green specks in my sapphire blue orbs. My skin tanned to a light bronze, and my hair grew to the back of my knees.

I then grew a midnight black blue tail with a red tip and silver/white streaks running through it. My ears pointed much like Shippo's, I grew fangs and claws, along with two ice blue/purple stripes on my cheeks, wrists, waist, thighs and ankles. In the middle of my forehead were three sakura pedals surrounded by a blue and red flame. I had become a demon, a powerful demon. I was now a black ruby kitsune. I smiled happy with my change.

It was after that day that I learned to expect the unexpected. 


	2. Chapter 2

Expect The Unexpeted

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight. I do not own it's characters.

Chapter 2: Moving To Forks

It had been a month since the final battle. It was finally time to leave, there was nothing left, no reason for Kagome to stay. Today was the day that she took Hakudoshi and Kana to her time. It was time to start life over, to start over fresh. Kagome looked over to Hakudoshi, who stood there watching Kagome silently. His eyes as always were an emotionless purple. He had a permanent frown on his face. She then looked over to Kana, who only smiled at her. Kana wasn't much for words and neither was Hakudoshi.

Inuyasha had done his own way once he finally realized that Kagome wouldn't follow his orders. He went running to Kikyo just like she thought he would. Kagome was just so glad that she didn't have to deal with him anymore. He was a nuisense, everything was always about him. Kagome smiled, this was the start of a new life. She took Hakudoshi's and Kana's hands into her own, then nodded to them. All three of them jumped into the well; a bright blue light surrounded them as they went back to Kagome's time. Once they landed, they all jumped out of the well. The sky was as blue as the Feudal Era, but the air was polluted. The air wasn't as fresh and clean as it was in the Feudal Era. Cars were going back and forth on the streets as people went about their business for the day. Some coming home from work, and others either going back to work since their lunch break was done. Kagome sighed, she didn't want to be back in her time, but what could you do? Kagome motioned for Hakudoshi and Kana to follow her to the house.

"Kagome..." Kana said in a soft whisper. Kagome looked over at Kana. "What is it Kana?" Kagome asked.

"Where are we?" Kana asked as she looked around confused and more then a little scared.

"Kana, don't be scared. Kagome has taken us to her time, we will soon learn more about this world that we'll live in from now on. I will protect you if need be."

Hakudoshi said wrapping his arm around Kana's shoulder. Kagome smiled, he wasn't much for words, or actions like affection or concern. But when the moment called for it, he'd act on it. The three of them walked into Kagome's house, the smell of Kagome's mother's home cooking made Kagome smile in content.

"Mother! I'm home, and I have some company with me!" Kagome yelled. Korari, Kagome's mother walked around the corner from the kitchen.

Her eyes widened, seeing her daughter standing at the front door, with two kids standing on the left and right side of her. One kid had white hair with purple emotionless eyes, with a permanent frown set on his lips. He looked to be about 13 years old. The girl also had white hair, with black void-like eyes with a smile on her face. She looked to be about 10 years old.

"Kagome it's so good to see you back home! Who are these wonderful children?" Korari said with a cheerful tone in her voice. She was very close to tears.

"This is Hakudoshi," Kagome said pointing to Hakudoshi on her left, "and this is Kana." Kagome said pointing to Kana on her right.

"Well Hakudoshi, Kana I hope your hungry. Dinner is almost ready." Korari smiled before she walked back into the kitchen.

Minutes later Souta, Kagome's younger brother came downstairs. "Welcome home Kagome!" Souta said excitedly hugging her tightly.

Hakudoshi glared daggers at Souta. 'That's my sister...' Hakudoshi thought bitterly.

Kana looked over at Hakudoshi; she frowned. 'Hakudoshi is acting possessive again...' Kana thought mentally shaking her head.

"Hakudoshi, Kana, this is my younger brother Souta. Souta these two are your new brother and sister. Hakudoshi is three years older then you Souta, and Kana is your age."

Kagome said hugging Souta back.

"Hey, you wanna go play video games?" Souta asked with a big grin on his face. Kagome shook her head, Souta just loved to play video games.

"What's a video game?" Hakudoshi asked.

"Come on I'll show you!" Souta said excitedly as he dragged Hakudoshi upstairs to his bedroom to play video games. Kana looked over at Kagome not sure what she should be doing at the moment.

"What am I going to do now? Hakudoshi is with Souta..." Kana said frowning.

"Well Kana, you will be helping me set the table for dinner," Kagome said with a smile.

After dinner, Kagome helped her mother clean the kitchen. Souta and Hakudoshi went back upstairs to play video games after they ate dinner. Hakudoshi admitted that video games were fun once he learned how to play. Kagome laughed, it was such a joy to see Hakudoshi having fun for once. All he knew was how to fight and kill innocent people. Now he doesn't have to do that. He can finally live a normal life.

The next day, Kagome was packing everything she owned. She went to every expensive store she knew, with all the name brand clothing. With the money she made at her modelling job, she was a billionaire. Kagome's mother didn't know about her modelling job, but she would soon find out if she bought magazines. But since she didn't buy magazines, she would never find out. Kagome bought ten t-shirts in red, blue, baby blue, gray and black. Six muscle shirts in black, red, white, blue and grey. Twenty pairs of jeans, two pairs of skinny jeans, three packs of socks for both Kana and Hakudoshi, five skirts for Kana, three t-shirts with long sleeves, and seven with short sleeves, eight tank tops, and three camosoles in black, white and red. Two pairs of shoes for both of them, and ten earrings, necklaces and bracelets for Kana. A gold watch for Hakudoshi. A feminine watch for Kana with three diamonds on each side of the watch. She then went into the source, she bought a laptop for both of them, Hakudoshi's was a black HP and Kana's was a black Acer Aspire. She got them both a Xbox One and a bunch of games for it. She also got them several movies, and a travel movie case to put their movies in. She got a bunch of make up for Kana. She got each of them suitcases. Hakudoshi's was black and Kana's was purple.

She got home, and started packing all their clothes, laptops, movies, etc. When finished, she sighed tiredly. Everything was packed, so they were all ready to go. Kagome went downstairs to tell her mother that she, Hakudoshi and Kana were moving. She couldn't stand to be in Tokyo anymore, and be haunted by the memories of what could have been. Inuyasha was a memory of the past. He wasn't worth remembering if all he wanted was Kikyo.

She saw her mother in the kitchen making tea. Her mother loved tea, which is why the house was always stocked with tea. Kagome on the other hand loved coffee. So the house had to be stocked with coffee as well.

"What is it Kagome?" Korari asked looking at her daughter.

"I can't stay here mother. I have to move. The memories of Inuyasha is too much for me. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer." Kagome said frowning.

"It's okay dear. I understand. Is everything packed? And where are you moving to?" Korari said placing her cup of tea down on the table.

"Everything's packed, we're moving to Forks, Washington." Kagome replied with a smile.

"Why America dear? Your father lives in America. Are you sure you want to move there?" Korari frowned.

"Yes mother." Kagome said nodding her head. "I've never met him. You never talked about him. I can see why, him leaving you hurts you to remember."

"I know. I'm sorry for not telling you about him. I just can't." Korari said.

Kagome nodded, of course she understood that. Talking about father was a tough subject to talk about. Sighing, Kagome just walked away without saying another word. She put all her suitcases and Hakudoshi's along with Kana's in the trunk of her sports car. After that she got into the car, followed by Hakudoshi and Kana.

Driving away, Kagome didn't even bother to look back. That would make her stop and run back to hug and cry to her mother. She just wanted to go. Once out of sight; she was finally on the road to their destination. Finally arriving at the airport, she parked, then got out with all their luggage, paid for three one way trips to Forks, Washington, they got on the plane. It would be another several hours before they arrived to where they wanted to go. About seven hours later, all three of them arrived at Forks, got off the plane. Kagome had bought a two story mansion some time ago before she had even left the Feudal Era.

Arriving at the mansion; she unlocked the door. Walked into the house, she looked around. The house looked fantastic. The walls were painted white, the floor was all wood tiles, except the living room which had a nice beige carpet with a black rug in the middle of the living room. On top of the rug was a coffee table. The curtains were a light purple. She walked into the kitchen, there was a large stainless steel fridge, a stainless steel stove and a stainless steel microwave. The counters were black granite, there was also an island in the middle of the kitchen. There was lots of cubboard space. (I do not know if I spelled cubboard right. If I didn't let me know.) She walked into one of the bathrooms in the house, it was fairly large, with a hot tub style bath tub, it also had a shower which was seperate from the bath tub. The shower curtain was a dark blue, and the walls were liloc purple. The bathroom had two sinks, a medicine cabnate (don't know if I spelled that right either.) and a cubboard to place other things in. There was a towl rack for the towlels, outside the bathroom there was a towel closet. Going upstairs, she spotted three more bathrooms, plus one in the master bedroom, so you could count that as a fifth bathroom. She looked in those bathrooms, one bathroom had blue walls, one had beige walls, another with purple walls, and one with white walls. Each had a white shower curtain, two sinks, a hot tub styled bath tub and a shower that was seperate from the bath tub. Also had towel racks, and a towel closet outside the bathroom door. The only one that was different was the private bathroom in the master bedroom. She walked in the master bedroom, and instantly fell in love with the room.

The walls were a baby blue, with a dark blue snowflake boarder. The carpet was black with a white rug beside the bed with a giant red rose in the middle. Beside the bed was an end table, on the end table was an alarm clock. She walked across the room, and there was a walk in closet that was big enough to fit a mall in it. When she was done looking in the walk in closet, she walked into the bathroom, the walls were baby blue just like the room, the floor was white linolium; with two sinks, and one hot tub styled bath tub that was also a shower. It had a baby blue shower curtain, towel rack, and a small towel closet right above the toilet. It was official Kagome loved this bathroom.

She walked out of the bathroom with a smile on her face. Hakudoshi walked into the room Kagome was just in.

"Kagome, I picked the room at the end of the hall. And Kana picked the room across from yours." Hakudoshi said leaning against the door frame.

Kagome nodded, now all she needed to do now, was go funiture shopping, and get some dishes, food and bathroom toiletries.

"Ok. Now I have to go shopping, babysit your sister until I come back." Kagome said before she walked out of the room, grabbed her purse when she got down stairs and walked out the door. Got into her car and drove off.

Hakudoshi's POV

Why did he have to watch over Kana? She was old enough to watch after herself. Then again, she was only 10 years old and he was 13 years old. He could understand why Kagome told him to watch her. He walked to Kana's room to find Kana sitting on her bedroom floor reading a book that looked way too big for a 10 year old girl to read. But Kana was a very intelligent girl. She understood things that most people shouldn't at her age.

"Kana, Kagome said I have to babysit you until she comes back from shopping." I said looking at Kana.

Kana nodded, "so she's shopping again? Where does she get all this money?" Kana asked.

I shrugged, how was I supposed to know that. "I don't know. You will have to ask her, yourself." I replied, after all I didn't know all that much about Kagome.

The only things I knew about Kagome was when she was my enemy back in Feudal Japan. I had to know everything about my enemies. I knew that Kagome had a short temper, she didn't like being told what to do. She hated being told she couldn't do something, she hated being called anything other then her name. She hated the colors pink, brown, yellow, orange and or any bright color. She loved green, grey, black, red, blue, white, purple and turqouise. She hated know-it-alls, assholes, bitches, bullies, and criminals. She loved animals, or anything cute. She hated goody-two-shoes, people who couldn't do anything for themselves, people who wanted to ruin any happy moment. She loved a good fight, and knew when she couldn't win. But every fight she had been in, she had always won. Kagome was a prodigy when it came to fighting, weapons, spells, her miko powers, all subjects related to school, and sports. She was a natural.

Back with Kagome

Kagome walked into The Brick, she looked around, she found four 50" flat screen tv's, a black couch, and a black love seat couch that sat only two people. She bought one lounge chair, three beanbag chairs, three beds, and about ten different bed spreads and sheets along with the pillow cases. She bought three laptops, three computer desks, three dressers, one Xbox One, and one play station. She bought ten games for each console. She requested to have all this funiture and electronics delivered in a couple hours. Next she walked out, then went to wal-mart, she bought ten plates, ten bowls, ten small saucers, twenty glasses, coffee mugs and four wine glasses. A set of forks, spoons, and knives.

Once finished she took her plates, glasses, mugs, bowls, saucers, places them in her trunk. She got into the car, and drove back home. Parking her car into the drive way, she took everything, walking into her house, she closed the door behind her.

"Hakudoshi, Kana! I'm home!" Kagome yelled. Not even a minute later, the both of them came downstairs. Two hours later, a delivery man came.

Kagome put a tv in the living room, her bedroom, Hakudoshi's room and Kana's room. The hooked up the Xbox One to Hakudoshi's tv, then hooke up the play station to Kana's tv. She had the delivery man put the couches in the living room along with the lounge chair. She took the beanbag chairs up to their rooms, a black one in Kagome's room, a red one in Hakudoshi's room and a purple one in Kana's room. Had the delivery man take the beds upstairs. One was a queen sized bed, and two double twin sized beds. The dressers were also brought upstairs, a white dresser in Kagome's room. A dark oak dresser in Kana's room and a black dresser in Hakudoshi's room. All the clothes that Kagome had bought before they moved, were put into the dressers and closets. The jackets were put into the closet beside the front door. The dishes, Kagome put into the cubboards, the knives, forks and spoons were put in one of the drawers. Kagome was happy the mansion had a dishwasher already, because she would not do them by hand. Kagome put the computer desks in their rooms, along with their laptops. A black nd silver Acer Aspire in Kagome's room, a black HP in Hakudoshi's room and a silver HP in Kana's room.

The next day Kagome enrolled Hakudoshi and Kana in elementary school, Hakudoshi was on his second last year of elementary school, and Kana was in grade 4. Kagome wandered around town, and found a building that was for sale. So she bought it, and renamed it Raven's. It was her very own fashion design company. Once everything was renovated, she finally opened the company three months later. She hired about 30 people the moment the company opened. One day she was walking over to a coffee shop, and met a girl. She said her name was Bella Swan. She was really beautiful with pale skin that looked almost white as snow, long dark brown hair and honey gold eyes. She didn't look human, the aura coming from her wasn't human. She looked nice enough, so Kagome saw no reason to attack. There were two men with her, one with tanned skin, blackish brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with baggy blue jeans. The one with his arm wrapped around Bella's waist had dirty blonde hair, honey gold eyes, and pale skin. The aura coming from him wasn't human either. But the one with tanned skin smelled amazing with a hint of wolf. That confused her.

'Who would be smelling like death itself, and like a wolf. Who are these people?' Kagome thought.

"Hi, I'm Bella, this is Edward my husband and this is Jacob my best friend." Bella said.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, I just moved here. And your best friend is glaring at me...what's his deal?" Kagome said as she introduced herself. Then glared at Jacob.

Bella looked over at Jacob, to see he really was glaring at Kagome. "Jacob! Be nice! You don't just glare at people!" Bella scolded.

Jacob looked away from Kagome to look at Bella. "I'm sorry. It's a wolf thing..." Jacob replied then looked to the ground.

"You imprinted her? You don't even know her!" Bella yelled.

"Um...guys what the hell do you mean imprinted?" Kagome said with frown. She didn't undertand, she was confused.

"Well, it's a wolf thing. It's like um...what's the word...oh yeah courting." Bella explained.

"Courting? Are you fucking serious? Will this imprinting thing pass or will it stay?" Kagome nearly yelled.

Jacob growled, he didn't like Kagome's reaction. It kind of hurt just to hear these words come out of her mouth. It was like she didn't want to be imprinted to him.

"Are you rejecting the imprint?" Bella asked.

"No I'm not, I'm just curious on how it works..." Kagome said.

"Just go on a date with Jacob and find out," Bella suggested with a smile.

Kagome nodded, that is what she should do. Go on a date with Jacob, find out what he is like, get to know him all that stuff. After that Kagome got her coffee, went back to work, came home then told Hakudoshi and Kana about her day. Usual right? No Hakudoshi basically scolded her for accepting a courting with someone she didn't know. What was he her father?

Kagome just sighed, then went to bed. Tomorrow was a whole new day. Kagome just learned that Forks, Washington wasn't a supernatural free town after all. 


	3. Chapter 3

Expect The Unexpected

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilght.

Chapter 3: Shocking Surprise

Kagome as usual was going through her stuff. She went through one bag, then another. Reaching inside her ugly yellow tacky backpack, the one she always had back in Feudal Japan, she went to grab something out. What she grabbed was not a thing, or some random inadimate object, it was Shippo! Shippo smiled sheepishly and chuckled nervously. He knew that Kagome hated surprises, well this one was a big surprise. He never talked to Kagome about coming with her, he just didn't want to lose her. She was the only mother figure he had. When he told her he was going off with his family, he forgot to mention that the family he was going with, was Hakudoshi, Kana and Kagome. He had no one else.

"Shippo what are you doing in my backpack? And why do you smell like you've been eating my strawberry pocky again..." Kagome asked raising her eyebrow.

"Phew! I've been in that bag for like a day! Kagome don't make me stay in your backpack again!" Shippo whined. Kagome chuckled.

"Well Shippo, what did I tell you about surprises?" Kagome asked him.

"That you hate surprises. I know that, but I didn't want to be left behind," Shippo said with a grin.

"What is that brat doing here?" Hakudoshi snapped. Kagome knew that Hakudoshi didn't like Shippo. And that was understandable, seeing as their species differed by a lot. Hakudoshi was a demon yes, but it was unknown of what kind of demon he was. He often was seen travelling on a flaming horse demon.

"Hakudoshi, that is not a nice way to talk to your nephew... Shippo I'm sure you remember Hakudoshi." Kagome said holding Shippo to her chest.

Shippo nodded his head, of course he remembered him. He was one of the bad guys that worked with Naraku when he was alive. Now that he was free to live his life, he chose to become Kagome's younger brother.

Of course Hakudoshi remembered the little fox demon. He was the boy who was seen always travelling with the inu-tachi a group of misfits that didn't really seemed to fit. He was often confused on why three humans would be travelling with three demons. A hanyou, a kitsune child, and a fire neko. God forbid that Kagome found out that he still thought of her former group to be a gang of misfits.

"Yes I remember, sister. Welcome Shippo." Hakudoshi said coldly, before he walked off. Shippo shivered he wasn't used to talking with Hakudoshi.

"Why is he here?" Kana asked.

"Well Kana, I found him in my backpack. He's my son, Shippo." Kagome said with a smile. Kana smiled as well. "Welcome Shippo. Nice to actually meet you without trying to suck your soul out with my mirror." Kana said.

"It's fine, Kana. You wanna go play?" Shippo said smiling brightly at Kana. Kana nodded with a smile of her own. The two went off to play.

Kagome sighed, she so wasn't expecting to find Shippo in her backpack. She didn't even know he was in her backpack in the first place. How did he get there anyway? She thought he was back in the Feudal Era with the other demons, and the family he said he was going to be with. Then it was then she realized which family he really meant. So all that time he had been away he was planning how to get to her time without being noticed. 'That sneaky little boy...' Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome finished cleaning up the rest of her stuff, then by the time she was done it was dinner time. She went to the kitchen to start making dinner. Thirty minutes later, she had creamy hamburger helper made.

"Kana, Hakudoshi, Shippo it's dinner time!" Kagome yelled. In minutes all three of them showed up in the kitchen in a blur. Kagome almost forgot that all three of them were demons.

Everyone sat at the table; each taking a serving. They talked about things, such as what school was going to be like. Shippo was confused, Kana and Hakudoshi acted like they've been in this world all their lives. They acted like normal teenagers. Shippo didn't even know what anything in this house was. So Kagome had explained to him what a fork was, spoons, knives, plates, etc...

When Kagome explained, everyone was finished eating. Kagome got up, she started to put the dirty dishes into the dish washer. When the dish washer was full of dishes, she got a little packet of soap, put the soap into this square, set the wash cycle, and turned on the dish washer. She cleaned the counters of any crumbs or specks of food she might of missed earlier. Hakudoshi and Kana went to bed, since it was late. They had school in the morning, and Kagome had yet to enroll Shippo into elemenatary. Kagome soon put Shippo to bed. She tucked him in, sang to him and then watched him fall to sleep at the sound of her voice.

After Shippo was asleep, she went to bed herself. The next day, she woke up. Made breakfast, before she even had to call the kids down Kana, Hakudoshi and Shippo walked into the kitchen.

"So what's for breakfast?" Hakudoshi asked.

"Eggs, bacon an toast." Kagome said placing a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of them.

They all started eating, after they were finished, she washed the dishes. Made Kana and Hakudoshi's lunches, and sent them off to school. She looked at Shippo.

"Well Shippo, shall we get you enrolled in elementary?" Kagome said holding her hand out for him to grab. Shippo nodded with a smile on his face.

Five minutes later at Forks Elementary

Kagome parked her car in front of Forks Elementary. Before Kagome could walk to the front doors, her cell phone started ringing. She looked at her phone, to see an unknown number on caller ID. She raised her eyebrow, but answered her phone anyway.

"Hello? May I ask who's calling?" Kagome asked coldly.

A minute of silence only followed. "Hello if you don't talk I'm hanging up." Kagome snapped.

"Hn, there's the Kagome I remember. The spitfire is still in you I see. I'm not used to the coldness you had when you answered your phone imotou."

A cold icy voice said not a minute later. The very same cold voice that she remembered from her time travelling days in the Feudal Era. It was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, what a surprise to hear from you. Is there something you wanted aniki?" Kagome replied business-like, as if she was talking to one of her clients.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "I just wanted to see how you were doing, and to see if my imotou would like to work for me." Sesshomaru said also business-like.

Kagome smiled to herself, then realized that Sesshomaru wouldn't have been able to see her smile. "I have a business to run now aniki. But yes I will work for you part-time, if it's alright with you."

Sesshomaru smiled to himself, "that is quite alright. Just let me know what your schedule is and we can work a schedule in my company."

Kagome chuckled, "very well Sesshomaru. I'm just about to enroll Shippo into elementary when you called. Can I talk to you later?"

"Hn, we'll talk later then imotou. Talk to you later." Sesshomaru said, then hung up the phone. Kagome smiled, same old Sesshomaru.

Hanging up before the other person could put in a last reply. Kagome smiled, walking into the building with Shippo. Kagome walked up to the front office. There was a woman behind a desk, looking at her nails, and ten texting. Not at all noticing if there was a person. Kagome cleared her throat to get the woman's attention but she was ignored.

Kagome growled, "woman, look up when someone is trying to get your attention! And for fuck sake do your job!" Kagome yelled angrily.

The woman looked up from her phone, and glared at Kagome. Kagome wasn't phased in the least bit by her weak glare. It was nothing like Sesshomaru's.

"Can I help you?" The woman said through clenched teeth. Kaogme smiled, "yes you can. I'm enrolling my son into this school. If you had paid attention you'd know that already."

The woman glared again, "yes, sign these forms, then you can see the principle." The woman sneered. Kagome just gave a 'I just won this bitch.' smile.

Kagome filled out the forms, then was showed to the princples office. Knocking on the door, a 'come in' sounded. Kagome walked into the room with her son following behind her.

"Ah, can I help you miss?" the principle asked.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi, and I'm enrolling my son into your school. His name is Shippo Higurashi." Kagome said handing him the forms.

"Well, welcome Shippo, to our school. Your first day will start Monday next week." The principle said with a smile.

Kagome nodded her thanks, walking out of the room with her son. She walked out of the school and into her car. Shippo sat in the passenger's seat, his seatbelt fastened.

"Momma what's school going to be like? Are the students going to be nice? What if they don't like me?" Shippo said as the questions just flew from his mouth.

Kagome chuckled, "Shippo the students will love you. What's not to love? You are the most nicest person in the world. Anyone would love to be your friend."

Shippo smiled, "Thanks momma. You always know what to say to ease my worries."

Kagome just smiled, kissing him above his brow, before she started the car and drove off back home. Once back home, she noticed several things. One: Hakudoshi and Kana's aura's were not in the house. Two: The entire yard smelled like wet dog and spices. Three: There was an aura coming from the house but it wasn't Hakudoshi's or Kana's.

Kagome growled, she parked her car, turned off the engine, got out of her car and stormed to the house. She grabbed the door knob finding the door somehow unlocked when she locked it when she left. She opened the door walking into the house. She looked around, left and right but found the aura upstairs. She went upstairs, and sensed it in her room. She opened the door to her room to find some unknown wolf in her room.

"Who the hell are you?" Kagome snapped glaring at the intruder.

"Hello. My name is Sam Uley. I believe you know Jacob, he's apart of my pack." Sam said not even smiling through the whole introduction.

"Well Sam, I believe that coming into my home unannounced is trespassing." Kagome hissed still glaring at him.

"I understand. I just want you to stay away from Jacob. Your kind has no business with our kind." Sam said glaring back.

His glares were icy much like Sesshomaru's only not as scary. But it was close to say it was almost scary to look into his black eyes.

"My kind? You don't even know what I am, wolf. If you have come here to intimidate me, it's not working. Get out." Kagome growled dangerously at Sam.

Sam shrugged, he walked over to Kagome roughly bumping his shoulder against Kagome's shoulder. "Just stay away from him, girl." Sam warned finally leaving.

Kagome growled dangerously to herself. 'How dare he come into my home, and tell me to stay away from someone I just met? How dare he try to intimidate me in my own home!' Kagome thought to herself.

'I say kill him!' Kagome's inner beast growled darkly.

'No. I will not kill anyone unless they were evil beings, you know that.' Kagome mentally growled at her beast.

'Well it was worth a try.' Kagome's beast said giving a laugh before it went back to it's cage.

Kagome sighed. So much for living a normal life. So much for thinking that no supernatural being would visit her home to attempt intimidating her. So much for that thinking. And her beast suggested killing him. She couldn't do that, he was a leader of a pack of wolves. He had a responsibility to uphold. He was just looking out for his pack that's all.

'He will pay though, for telling me what to do.' Kagome thought to herself, and smirked. Sam had no idea who he was messing with. 


	4. Chapter 4

Expect The Unexpected

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

Chapter 4: Jacob Meets Shippo

Jacob watched as Sam came back to the pack. He had wondered where Sam had gone to. Then smelled Kagome's scent on Sam, he growled. 'She's mine! Why does Sam smell like Kagome?'

To say that Jacob was angry was an understatement. He was furious. No one touched what was his without going through him first. Then the scent of Kagome's anger waffed to his nose. He smirked, so Sam pissed Kagome off did he? Well he is in for a rude awakening. One thing he learned from Hakudoshi, was that if you messed with Kagome, she can hold a grudge, and she will go all out for revenge.

"So Sam, tell me where you went." Jacob asked with a smirk.

"That is none of your business where I go." Sam retorted with a glare.

"Oh but I already know. Kagome's scent is on you. That means you went over to Kagome's. May I ask what for?" Jacob said glaring right back at Sam.

"I went over to tell her to stay away from you. That her kind had no business with our kind." Sam replied, there was no hiding it from the true alpha of the pack.

"YOU WHAT?!" Jacob yelled, "I like Kagome. And FYI Kagome happens to be a inu-youkai or in english terms, a dog demon. She's not human, she has every right to be around us."

Sam scoffed, "she still has no business. I know her kind, she's the curious type. And what the hell is a dog demon? Demons do not exist Jacob."

It was right then and there that Kagome decided to make her entrance. "As a matter in fact, asshole. Demons do exist. I'm living proof. Would you like to see my humanoid form?" Kagome said with a smirk.

Everyone looked at Kagome, Leah glared at Kagome, Paul and Jared also glared, Seth he just smiled happy to meet someone new. Embray glared, and so did Quil.

Jacob glared at everyone who dared to glare at Kagome. He knew that his pack didn't like outsiders. Right now Kagome was an outsider.

Within moments, Kagome started to glow a bright light. When the light faded, standing where Kagome's human-self was, was a beautiful inu demoness. She had long midnight black blue hair with silver streaks, sapphire blue eyes with gold specks, two purple stripes on her cheeks, wrists, waist, shoulders, forearms, thighs, and ankles. She had a long black blue tail also with silver streaks. Pointed elven ears, an hour glass body that had Jacob drooling at the sight of it; perfect tanned skin that was flawless without a blemish on it. She had a purple streak across her eyelid, long black eyelashes, and lips shining with clear lip gloss. Her nails were purple as well with silver tips. And in the middle of her forehead was a purple crescent moon.

"This is my demon form. I have another form to, but that's my true form. I'm a dog demon, in my true from I'm the size of a two-story mansion." Kagome said.

Everyone's jaws dropped, their eyes were wide with shock. They had never seen such a beautiful woman before. She was like a goddess, the way she moved, the way she walked. It was like hearing bells.

"Pfft...she isn't all that." Leah said with a sneer. Before Leah could even blink, Kagome was in front of her glaring coldly at her. Leah was frozen in fear.

"I would watch what you say about me. I could kill you before you could blink." Kagome growled glaring at Leah. Before a fight could start, Hakudoshi and Kana came.

"Kagome, calm down. And you, watch what you say to my sister. She can kill you. I'd be a little more careful." Hakudoshi warned glaring at Leah.

"Yes, be careful. Demons are more powerful then you wolves." Kana said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hakudoshi, Kana, thank you. I would have lost control on my beast if you hadn't come." Kagome said hugging the both of them to her.

"What do you mean beast?" Sam asked with a confused look on his face.

"A beast is the blood-thirsty side that all full demons and hanyou's have. If we lose control, people could die. We don't have knowledge of what we do when we've lost all control. Which is why you need to be careful. Don't get my sister angry again." Hakudoshi explained.

Sam nodded, as did the rest of them. Kagome closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths. When she opened her eyes again, the red in her eyes had faded. Kagome sighed in relief. She had full control again. Since Kagome was a new demoness, and hadn't been one for very long; she needed to be trained on control.

After that incident was over, Kagome Hakudoshi and Kana went back home. Kagome never wanted to relive that incident again. So she started to train on control. In about a month she had mastered control over her beast. So whenever happened to let her beast out, she still had complete control and knew what she was doing. Kagome was doing some house chores when a knock sounded at the front door. She sighed, and went to open it. Standing there was Jacob, he had flowers in his hand.

"Jacob! It's nice to see you! Are those for me?" Kagome said as she looked at the flowers in his hand.

Jacob nodded, "yeah they are for you. I'm sorry about what happened a month ago. Leah doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut."

Kagome laughed, "It's understandable. But she really needs to be careful." Kagome said with a frown.

Jacob handed Kagome the flowers. Kagome put the flowers in a vase that was in her kitchen. "Momma, who's that?" Shippo's voice sounded from behind her.

"Oh! Shippo, good timing. Jacob this is my adopted son Shippo. Shippo this is Jacob." Kagome said introducing them.

"Hello, Shippo. Nice to meet you." Jacob said, "what kind of species are you?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, I'm a kitsune, in english that means fox." Shippo said.

"Oh. Cool." Jacob said. "So, do you have any friends I should be meeting, Jacob?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, yeah Bella. She's a really good friend of mine. Though she's friends with a bunch of blood suckers." Jacob said the last part bitterly.

Kagome laughed, 'blood suckers? Does he mean vampires? I believe I met some, some hundred years ago.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Don't you mean, vampires? I do believe I met a clan of them some hundred years ago. Was the last name Cullen?" Kagome said, sitting down in a chair.

"Hundred years ago? How old are you exactly Kagome?" Jacob asked.

"I'm about 520 years old." Kagome replied with a smile. Jacob's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. "Are you fucking serious?" Jacob asked.

Kagome nodded, "I'm serious." Kagome smiled.

It was that very day that Jacob learned how old Kagome really was. And learned of Kagome's adopted son who was a kitsune. 


	5. Chapter 5

Expect The Unexpected

A/N: For those who didn't read the first two chapters properly or even the third chapter properly. Namely Skullqueencb Kagome did meet Jacob. *rolls eyes* I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters.

Chapter 5: First Date

Kagome sighed, looking at the book that was in her hands. It was not that it was boring, but she was bored in general. She hadn't see Jacob in a few days, she was starting to get worried that something bad happened. That feeling that something was wrong, always came back just when she thought that, that feeling was gone. Growling to herself, she grabbed her mini jean jacket that only went a litlte passed her breasts to stop above her hips by several inches. She put on her shoes. Kagome was tired of staying home wondering if something bad happened. Not feeling up to driving, she used her demon speed to get to where she wanted to go.

In about thirty minutes instead of a couple hours she arrived at Jacob's house. She knocked on his front door, hoping he was home.

"Hello? Can I help you miss?" a man asked when he answered the door. He was sitting in a wheelcheer, his hair tied in two braids that hung over his shoulders.

"Yeah, you can. Is Jacob home? I need to talk to him," Kagome said shifting her weight to her other foot.

"I'm afraid that Jacob hasn't been home for a couple days. Was there something you needed?" the man said raising his eyebrow.

Kagome frowned, this wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. Minutes later she growled low in her throat. "Do you know where he went?"

"I believe he is over at the Cullen house." the man said with a bitter tone in his voice. Kagome could tell that whoever these Cullen's were the man didn't like them.

Kagome nodded, she knew where that was. She didn't roam around the town for nothing. She wanted to know where everything was so she didn't get lost. Kagome thanked the man before the man could look back at her since he was looking at his watch, she used her demon speed once more. When the man did look where Kagome once was, she was gone.

With Jacob

He had been at the Cullen house for a couple days. It wasn't his intention, but Bella was in danger. His pack wanted Bella dead before her baby had a chance to be born. Yes that's right, Edward and Bella are married, even though he didn't like the idea at all. Bella was pregnant and the baby was killing her slowly. Sam wanted that baby dead before it had a chance to be born; he was really against vampires, because Werewolves always hated vampires.

He was rather irritated today. Leah and Seth decided they didn't want to be apart of Sam's pack anymore. He had left Sam's pack because he was tired of following Sam's stupid orders. He hadn't seen Kagome in a couple days, he didn't know if he could take it. Even he wanted the baby dead before it had a chance to be born, because it was killing her. But Bella didn't want anyone to harm her unborn child. It was a mistake that she was making on her part.

Before he had even a chance to blink, Kagome was standing before him. He didn't know how she just appeared out of nowhere. He already knew that Kagome wasn't human. He didn't judge her like Sam and his pack were judging Bella for loving the blood suckers. It was perfectly normal to hate your arch enemies. Kagome walked up to him with a smile.

"Well what do you know, I finally found you. Where the fucking hell have you been?!" Kagome said the first part with a smirk, then yelled out the last half angrily.

He was shocked, what the hell was he supposed to say to that? That Kagome was pissed at him because he never called her or even told her where he was going to be for the next two days. Kagome angry was never a good thing, hell it was intimidating.

"Well...I...I've been here protecting Bella from my pack. You see my pack wants Bella dead because of the blood sucking baby she's carrying inside her. They don't want that baby born." He explained to Kagome before he was in a world of pain.

Kagome put on a thoughtful expression. Then raised her eyebrow, glaring at him. "So does that give you an excuse not to tell me where you were going to be?'

He sighed, "No. It doesn't does it? I'm sorry I didn't call you or even told you where I was. Do you forgive me?" he said.

Kagome put on a thoughtful expression again. "Hmm.. I will forgive you if you take me out on a date tonight. No excuses, if's and's or but's. Understood?"

He nodded, "but I..." Kagome glared at him. "What did I just say?" she growled out.

"You said no if's and's or but's. Sure I will take you out on a date tonight. I'll just have Leah and Seth watch over the house while I'm gone." He said with a smile.

Kagome nodded with approval. "Good, see you at 7pm tonight." Kagome then kissed him on his cheek before vanishing in a blur. If he didn't already know what she was already he would have been asking himself, what the hell was she.

Edward's POV

He watched as Jacob talked to that Kagome girl. They were talking about where the hell Jacob was and why he didn't tell her. Then she said she would forgive him if he took her out on a date tonight. Why wasn't his relationship with Bella like that? He and Bella never went on dates, sure they hung out but never went on dates. Was that how a normal relationship was? Seems like it. He sighed, Bella was dying because he got her pregnant, and she doesn't want to get rid of it. He could see that it was killing her.

Alice and Rosalie were talking about how to get Bella healthy again. Then they devised that food wasn't working, that she needed blood. His eyes widened, his Bella needed blood? Why didn't they think of that sooner? He growled low in his throat.

"Why didn't you think of that sooner?" he asked sarcastically. Anyone could tell that he was far from pleased with them at the moment.

Later that night

Kagome appeared before Jacob once more, dressed in a purple armoni dress with one strap over her shoulder. Her hair was curled elegantly, she had eyeliner, mascara and purple eye shadow that were outlining her eyes even more. She was beautiful.

Kagome wrapped her arm around his arm, using her teleporting ability she had learned a long time ago. They appeared in front of a fancy french restaurant. Jacob was wondering how in the hell could either of them afford to eat at this restaurant.

Kagome took him inside the restaurant, "Higurashi reservations." She said to the waiter. "Right this way, miss Higurashi." the waiter said.

The rest of the night was amazing. The food was fantastic, and all Jacob wanted to do was kiss the hell out of Kagome, but he wasn't sure it was the right time for that yet. After all they just started seeing each other.

The date was finally over after a few hours of spending time together. After the restaurant, they went for a walk through the park. It was especially beautiful at night. Then they walked to Kagome's house, he said good night and kissed her cheek. With that he went back to the Cullen house as was planned.

'He's going back to the Cullen house. Well at least I know where to find him...' Kagome thought to herself before she went inside her house. 


	6. Chapter 6

Expect The Unexpected

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. And I don't know Twilight or it's characters. R&R and please enjoy! Sorry for the late update.

Chapter 6: Second Date

Kagome's POV

It had been a week since our first date. She smiled about all the things they talked about that night. And she knew he thought or even wondered how she was able to afford eating at a fancy french resturant. The smell of arousal was so clear in the air, she knew it was coming from him. Jacob was a wolf, or more like a shape shifter; which was cool of course.

She noticed that, that Edward guy seemed to listen in, to their conversations. It was rather frustrating. She growled to herself, she looked up to the balcony where Edward at the moment was standing on. He looked down at them, his eyes void of emotion, but his body told another story. He was angry, and she knew why. Bella once again refused to get rid of the baby she carried. She didn't know the whole details, but from what Jacob had told her it was killing Bella. The other day he went in to talk to Bella about her decision. They just ended up in a heated arguement. Not a big one, not anything serious. Just a few choice words, and he stormed out of that house like the bats of hell were on his ass.

Alice talked with Carlisle, it was frustrating that she couldn't hear what they were talking about. Just because she was a demoness, her hearing wasn't that good to hear whispered conversations. They were really good at keeping what they were talking about secret. Growling, she scowled. 'If I can get closer, I might be able to hear them.' She thought stepping closer.

When she thought she was close enough, she tilted her head, and put some of her hair behind her ear.

"What are we going to do about Bella? She won't give up the fetus. I can't see anything." Alice said her voice clearly sounding frustrated.

"I know you feel frustrated Alice. Rosalie would block any attack should you attempt to remove the fetus yourself." Carlisle whispered as he readied a cup of blood for Bella.

"I can't allow her to do this, and you know that Carlisle. She's killing herself!" Alice hissed her eyes narrowed into slits.

Carlisle sighed, "We'll just have to wait it out." Carlisle said before he walked away with the cup of blood in his hand.

She raised her eyebrow, so they were talking about Bella were they? It was just cruel that life would just set fate for Bella. She could be happy, she could be alive. Instead she chose to die for a baby that wasn't even born yet. Why would she do something like that? She just didn't understand humans half of the time.

With Jacob

He noticed Kagome today, and he noticed how beautiful she was. She was always beautiful; he was happy to have a girl like her. Hell he was lucky, girls like her don't just appear like she did. She was different, now all he had to do was ask her on another date. It was only normal that is what you do on a relationship. At least he had a normal relationship unlike a certain Cullen he knew.

He may hate the Cullens, but they could be pretty cool. He wouldn't admit that out loud of course.

He watched how she stood there, he watched as she tilted her head like a cute puppy. He knew better though, she was listening in on the Cullen's covernsation about Bella. He knew what Bella was doing was wrong. She shouldn't have to sacrifice her life for a blood sucking baby. She should have gone along with the Cullen's plan to rid of that thing before it got too far in the trimester. However she contridicted their plan, by calling Rosalie to help her and protect her. It was foolish of her, and very selfish.

He sighed, he walked up to Kagome, when it seemed that the Cullen's conversation was over. He smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You know listening to people's conversations is like reading their diary." Jacob said teasingly, a smirk on his face. He leaned down kissing her lips softly.

Kagome looked up at him, with a glare so dark he thought that his death was on swift wings. "It is not! And you know it!" Kagome snapped scowling at him.

"It is too, and you know it as well babe." Jacob taunted back scowling. Why wouldn't his Kagome stop arguing about every single thing?

Kagome growled, another thing he found really sexy. He loved it when she growled, it was a total turn on.

"So... what were they talking about?" He asked rather curious. He always wanted to know, if it involved Bella. He may not love her like he once did, but he still cared about her as a friend was supposed to. He cared about her well being.

Kagome scowled, "and you tell me I shouldn't snoop on people's conversations." Kagome hissed, she sounded just like a cat.

Kagome then sighed, "They said that Bella's decision is wrong. That they can't allow Bella to do this. And they just would have to wait it out." Kagome replied.

He growled at that, he agreed that Bella's choice was wrong. That she should have gotten rid of it the moment she found out she was pregnant.

"So they are going to wait it out? How foolish, Bella would be dead before they act on it!" Jacob snapped scowling angrily.

"Don't worry too much on the matter. You'll get wrinkles." Kagome joked, even in serious matters such as Bella's situation, she always made a joking comeback.

He smirked, "Will I now? So... I know it's been a week since our first date. I was wondering, would you like to go on a second date?" Jacob inquired looking at his beautiful Kagome with a smile.

Kagome's eyes shined at the mention of second date. She smiled, she nodded. "Yes I would love to." Kagome said before leaning up to kiss him.

He caught her lips, kissing her passionately.

Later on that night they went on their second date. Seth and Leah were watching over the house, keeping on the lookout for Sam and the others. This time it wasn't a fancy french resturant, it was an italian resturant. Again he was wondering how Kagome could afford such luxeries as this. So he decided to ask her.

"Hey Kagome, I was wondering, how is it that you can afford such luxeries like this?" He asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome laughed. "It is because my brother Sesshomaru is the richest man in the world. He is well known throughout the world for his handsome looks and talents. He has many companies in Tokyo, Kyoto, Spain, New York, etc.. and I of course own my very own fashion clothing line." Kagome told him.

His eyes widened, he was dating a rich girl. She never even flaunted her wealth. She just went with the flow, like she always did. She never told him or even spoke of it. Was she ashamed of what she had that others had to work hard for? That couldn't be it.

"You better not be be thinking that I'm ashamed of my wealth. Because I'm not." Kagome scolded looking at him with narrowed eyes.

His eyes widned again, "And how do you know that I thought that?" he asked.

Kagome smirked, "another thing about my abilities is I can read minds when I want too." Kagome answered.

Once again he was shocked. His Kagome was fucking amazing. She was the perfect girl for him. He knew that before he even started with the dates. He loved her. Wait? Where the hell did that thought come from? How was it that she made him feel these feelings. Not once had he felt love for another female other then Bella. Then all a sudden that changed. He really did inrevocably and deeply loved Kagome. She was his world now. He wouldn't be able to live without her.

He smiled, "That's an awesome ability. So that makes you like Edward then? He reads minds to." He commented.

Kagome put on a thoughtful look before she replied. "I guess I am in a way. I have powers no one has ever heard of before. It's exciting." Kagome said smiling.

He nodded, that he could agree to. She always had this way about her. She was always smiling always keeping her head held high. She kept laughing, he loved that about her.

"You know I really do love you, Kagome." He said hugging her to him and kissed her cheek. Kagome just smiled at him.

"I love you too Jacob." Kagome said happily. He felt true happiness at her words. She loved him too? It made his heart skip a beat, then beat faster each minute.

With Edward

He noticed that Kagome listened in to Alice and Carlisle's conversation. He would have done the very same thing if he was her. She was different. He frowned, he had seen the love they showed one another when the looked at each other. Him and Bella, it was different. They argued when both of them didn't agree on something. She wanted what he couldn't give her. And that was to be like them.

To be like them was not as great as it sounded. They were monsters, killing animals just to survive. In his past he fed on humans to satisfy his thirst for human blood. He was a monster, yet Bella told him he wasn't.

Jacob showed Kagome a love that was like a burning fire. His love was like icicles, and a deep passion that most couldn't dream of. Like that show Kiss of the Damned. He was damned, yet Bella told him he wasn't. Bella didn't know his world, he didn't want her to. Yet he loved her like no other. Did that make him selfish? Did that make him greedy? He didn't know.

Why was it so hard? Why did she make it so complicated? He was the sick twisted lion who fell in love with the innocent lamb. Why was he so indecisive? Why was he asking himself all these questions. He should be certain of what he wanted.

He wanted Bella to be alive, to not want to give her life to bring their unborn child into the world. That is what he wanted. Why didn't Bella listen to him? He was supposed to protect her from danger. Yet Bella fell into danger all the time. Somehow he was happy to have her, then again he was mad at her for allow this to happen. Why was she so stubborn? Again with the questions. At least Jacob was having fun with Kagome, at least he didn't have to worry about her dying. She could take care of herself. She always did. She wasn't afraid, she was never afraid. Maybe he could try to be her friend, she always changed people for the better.

He then went back inside the house, to see how Bella was doing. He came upon Rosalie helping Bella into the bath. He saw how bruised, and how fragile she looked. She looked as if just one move and she'd break. Bella put her robe back on in a hurry hiding her mangled body from him. Rosalie turned to him and glared before she shut the door hiding Bella from his view.

Fate was cruel wasn't it?

Fate always kicked our asses when we least expected it. Later on that night, Jacob came back with Kagome, they were laughing about something.

She did look beautiful, with that silver cocktail dress she wore. He shouldn't even be thinking about it. Here he was standing on the balcony again. Thinking about how to change Bella's mind. Only it wasn't working. All he could see was Bella dying. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes filled with sympathy. She then opened her mouth and spoke.

"You don't have to be afraid. Everything will be alright."

Those were the words Kagome told him. There was something telling him that he should believe her words. So believe them he shall. He went back inside and stayed nearby in case Bella needed him.

'Bella, why? Why would you allow this...' He thought to himself. 'Whatever happens, just don't die on me.' 


End file.
